


What You (Almost) Wanted

by diamondforger



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Head Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: It feels like every time Gotou tries to impress Date, he only makes more of a fool of himself.
Relationships: Date Akira/Gotou Shintarou
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945867
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	What You (Almost) Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> No 26. IF YOU THOUGHT THE HEAD TRAUMA WAS BAD…
> 
> Migraine | **Concussion** | Blindness

Gouto planted his feet firmly on the ground. He'd been taught how to take a hit when he'd been an officer, he could do this. He lifted the gun tucking it against his arm in the way he'd been practicing. 

"No, that's not it."

He jumped as firm hands grabbed his hips moving him gently. "This is better stance," Date said, chin resting on Gouto's shoulder. 

"Why?"

"Because you're still standing like you're preparing for a fall," Date said, his breath moving some of Gotou's hair as he spoke directly into Gotou's ear. "It's useful in a fight because you're less likely to injure yourself if you take the fall, but not useful for this."

Gouto nodded. He could feel the way his hair caught in Date's stubble as he did. Did he really need to stand so close? Gouto could feel the warmth of Date's body through three layers of clothing. A foot nudged his own and he moved it into place. Date's hand was on his arm squeezing his bicep as he adjusted that as well. Every muscle in Gouto's body wanted to lean into the touch, but he held himself still.

"Relax." 

Date's breath was hot on his ear and Gouto jumped. His back smacked against Date's chest and the man laughed, mouth still teasingly close to Gouto's ear. 

"Why are you always so jumpy, Gouto darling?" 

"Because you..." Gouto trailed off. There were a lot of very valid reasons. Like how Date was always getting his personal space. How he was constantly teasing and pushing Gouto's buttons with that big dumb smile on his face. How his stupid nicknames said so effortlessly in a way that made heat rise in Gouto's cheeks. "I'm just not used to people getting into my personal space like this is all."

Date stepped back and Gouto looked over his shoulder nervously. Date was smirking at him. 

"Go on," he said, "Try and shoot it."

Gouto turned back around trying to replicate the stance from earlier. He fired off the gun and found his back hitting the wall behind him. He'd been knocked back five feet. And the impact against the wall wasn't soft either. His shoulders stung and pain shot through his hip when he walked back to his original position. 

"I think that might be enough for today," Date said, strolling over to Gouto. "That looked pretty rough."

"We've barely started." Gouto pushed past Date dropping into the stance again. His shoulders protested, but he ignored it. He heard Date sighing behind him and ignored that as well. 

His back hit the wall again even harder the second time, his head smacking the concrete with a sickly crack. The wind was knocked out of his lungs and he almost fell to the ground as pain spread over his back. He could feel the spots where bruises would form by the next morning. 

"Nothing is going to be accomplished by you throwing yourself into a wall," Date said. His expression was serious for once. "Come on, let's just go get dinner. I'll buy."

"I make more money than you," Gouto snapped. He practically peeled himself off the wall. His legs shook as he walked back into position. "And I'm not done yet."

He pulled the trigger and slid back, but his back didn't hit concrete this time. He hit something much softer, and warmer. Arms wrapped around his chest pinning his arms to his side. "You're done," Date said firmly. 

Gouto squirmed weakly, but there wasn't much chance he could take Date in this type of fight. After a passable amount of struggle he let his body go limp. Date's arms dropped, pulling the gun out of his hands. 

"So, time for food," Date said clapping Gouto on the back, "You're buying? Since you've got all that extra money."

Gouto winced. The pain in his head wasn't going away, if anything it seemed to be getting worse. He pushed it aside and rolled his eyes at Date. He wasn't bothered, he had offered after all and he'd meant it. It was nice to have one thing he could do for Date; it made their relationship feel more balanced. It made him feel like he was contributing something of worth. 

As they walked to the oden cart, Date talked aimlessly telling stories about overseas. He had a talent for managing to talking about himself without saying anything. Gouto still didn't even know what Date had been doing overseas or where he'd learned any of the skills he had. It was frustrating, but Gouto liked frustrating. And it wasn't like he was any different. He didn't like to talk about his personal life and he never opened up to coworkers. 

And it was easier to let Date lead the conversation, especially as the pain grew. Gouto's whole back ached, his vision was swimming, and his head throbbed. He wouldn't admit it, but he knew he'd made a mistake firing the gun a second time. 

They got food and Gouto settled, back held in a way that made the pain bearable. He started to take his first bite, but he was interrupted by a sharp question from Date. 

"When are you gonna admit that I was right?"

Gouto looked up at Date who was already digging in casually. He smiled in return, but it wasn't the same friendly smile Gouto was used to. It was tight and stern. 

Date wasn't an idiot. He acted like one sometimes, but it was just that, an act. He looked at Gouto as he chewed, clearly waiting. 

Gouto wasn't hungry anymore. He hadn't been hungry to begun with; it was too early for dinner. He'd expected to be training for hours not five minutes. "Fine," he said staring at his plate. Even the sight of the food was making his stomach churn, "You were right." 

"About what?" 

Gouto looked up at Date, eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. "You know about what."

There was silence as Date chewed thoughtfully. Gouto grimaced wishing he could just get up and go. But he didn't have that much money and he didn't want the food to go to waste. 

"I want to hear you say it," Date said after swallowing his bite, "I want you to tell me how I can help you."

"You're already helping me," Gouto said, "With all this training." He took a deep breath as his rib cage screamed in pain and forced some food down his throat. 

"I'm not talking about that." Date leaned back arms crossing across his chest as he eyed Gouto up sternly. "Gouto, darling, I'm not blind. You're hurt."

Gouto's face burned. He hated how easily he blushed. He was already felt small next to Date's intimidating frame without blushing like a schoolgirl. He wasn't used to people looking at him the way Date looked at him. He wasn't used to pet names said with such sincerity. And he wasn't used to people seeing through his walls or putting in the effort to get past them. 

"It's not that bad," Gouto said. He pushed more food into his mouth to avoid more talking. His head was throbbing and even the sound of him chewing his food was enough to cause pain bad enough that he wanted to puke. 

"Let me take a closer look," Date said, "I'm pretty sure you don't have a concussion, but I want to make sure. Also I want to check on your back, make sure there's nothing worse than bruising."

Gouto swallowed roughly. The food caught in his throat and he coughed violently. Each hack shook his body sending more pain racking through his chest and head. 

Date watched the display quietly. When Gouto had cleared his throat, he looked up with watering eyes, "I'm not gonna just take my shirt off in public."

"Then let me take you home," Date replied without missing a beat, "It'll just take a couple minutes, I promise."

Gouto took another bite of food. His leg was bouncing as if it had a will of it's own. It was a reasonable request. His place wasn't too far and he had no reason to hide where he lived. It was clean and he trusted Date, but it felt oddly intimate. A step up that he wasn't sure if he was ready for. 

"Will you drop it if I let you?" Gouto said. He pressed his palm against his thigh trying to stop his leg jiggling. 

"Yes." Date was smiling again, digging into the meal. 

  
They finished the meal quickly in silence. It might have been nice if not for the sharp stabs of pain every time Gouto brought another bite up to his mouth. He was starting to worry that something might be seriously wrong. He'd been pretty sure he hadn't broken any ribs, but anything more than shallow breath caused a stab of pain into his lower back. 

The walk to his apartment was agony. It was less than a mile away but he needed to stop three times to lean against a wall and catch his breath. Each time Date hovered around him with gentle touches on his arms and shoulders and offers of help. Proud as he was, Gouto was dangerously close to taking the offer to be carried home. But he was worried that being carried would only put more stress on his body. 

Eventually, they reached his apartment. Date took the keys out of Gouto's shaking hands and pulled him into the apartment. As soon as the door swung shut, Date's hands were pushing the jacket off Gouto's shoulder and unbuttoning his shirt. 

Gouto laughed only to wince as the movement caused another stab of pain. This was always the ways things went for him. He got what he wanted but always a strange warped version of it. There were a thousand of scenarios where he'd want a tall, attractive man tearing off his clothes in his apartment, but this was the one he got. The one where he was barely able to walk or breath for pain he'd inflicted on himself in a pointless act of stubbornness. 

His shirt fell to the ground and Date's hands were sliding up his stomach as the tugged the undershirt up. Date's hands were incredibly delicate as he carefully lifted it over Gouto's shoulders and head. 

The main hallway was still dark as Gouto hadn't even had the opportunity to turn on the light. He was glad for that, it meant Date wouldn't be able to see the exact shade of red Gouto had turned as he'd been stripped. 

"Can I lie down?" he asked. He could pretend that his breath was short because of the pain and no because he was half naked with rough warm hands carefully running over his rib cage. 

Date nodded and followed Gouto as he made his way to his bedroom. It wasn't going to make feel any less nervous about the situation, but his couch wasn't comfortable enough to collapse on. 

He hit his bedroom light and fell face first on his bed, burying his face into his arms. It was half because the light was making his head hurt half to cover up his face which he was sure was approaching tomato red. The bed creaked as Date sat next to him a hand skimming over Gouto's back pressing gently. He winced, but the pain wasn't that bad now that he was lying down. 

"No serious injuries," Date said with a deep sigh, "you're lucky."

Gouto sighed in relief, letting himself sink into the bed. He was lucky. It would have been even more humiliating if Date had been forced to take him to the hospital for something so stupid. 

"No training for the next couple days." 

"What?" Gouto started to push himself up put a combination of pain a a firm hand on one of the un-bruised parts of his back sent him tumbling back down. 

"You heard me," Date said sternly, even as the hand on Gouto's back rubbed small circles against his skin, "You were very lucky that you didn't break anything or get a concussion. The pain is only going to get worse tomorrow and you need to recover."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Rest," Date said, "Recover. It's the easiest thing in the world to do."

Gouto grumbled. He disagreed. There was nothing he hated more than sitting around. He couldn't even sit normally without putting pressure on his new bruises, he'd have to literally lie around. 

"Can I get ice from your kitchen?" Date asked, "It'll help the swelling."

"Sure, there's bag in the drawer on to the left of the sink."

The bed creaked again as Date stood heavy footsteps moving towards the kitchen. Gouto sighed in the quiet of his room as he heard the other man bustling around his kitchen. A weird situation. Everything had been a weird situation recently. Was there any type of normal situation when one's job consisted of chasing around monsters?

Gouto couldn't tear his mind from how weird it really was though. He was so close to something he wanted. He was lying in bed with Date's hands all over him and all he could do was lie there and complain. He couldn't even savor it with his head throbbing the way it was. 

If anything the chances of a relationship with Date seemed to be slipping away along with his chance of becoming Birth. He doubted the man was going to give him back the gun anytime soon. 

"You really don't have much food in there," Date said as he returned, "or ice. We'll have to work with what we've got."

Gouto winced as cold hit his shoulders. It was harsh against his hot skin, but as he adjusted it did start to feel better. A bag of ice was draped over his throbbing head and another on his lower back. 

"Thank you," Gouto mumbled into his arms. He figured Date would be excusing himself soon. He'd been checked on and there was no reason he had to hang around. 

Instead, the bed moved under him as Date lay down. Gouto raised his head enough to looked at Date. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Do you want me to leave?" Date asked, but he seemed like he already knew the answer. 

"No, you're free to stay, but only if you want."

"Gouto darling, I do want to stay." 

Gouto's stomach twisted, not with nausea but with warmth. He buried his face in his arms again to hide the way he was blushing. 

"The blushing isn't something to be ashamed of," Date said, hand brushing the hair around Gouto's ear, "It's cute."

"I'm not blushing," Gouto lied. 

"Your ears turn red too," Date said, fingers running over the shell of Gouto's ear, "It's harder to see through your hair, but I noticed."

  
Gouto whined. It was childish, but he was too tired to form a coherent response. Date didn't seem to mind. 

He chuckled warmly shifting on the bed. "You got any ibuprofen in this place?"

"Under the sink."

Date got up again and Gouto touched one of his ears. It was just as warm as the rest of his face. Odd that he'd never noticed it, but he'd never been a fan of mirrors. He sat up letting the ice packs sliding off his back, holding the one on his head steady. His head throbbed as he moved, but he was starting to feel better. The stabs of pain were turning into a steady dull ache. 

Date looked exasperated when he returned. "You couldn't even sit still for five minutes, could you?" he said barely trying to hide his affectionate smile. 

"I can't take a pill lying on my stomach."

"Who said it's for you?" Date said, sitting on the bed next to him. "What if it's for the headache you're giving me?"

"Is it?" Gouto smiled at Date. He still didn't know exactly where they stood, but they'd moved forward. 

Date rolled his eyes handing Gouto a glass of water as he pulled open the pill bottle. 

Instead of just handing Gouto the pill, he took Gouto's chin in one hand and guided the pill to his mouth. Date's eye focused hungrily on Gouto's lips as he took the pill into his mouth. 

It was the first time Gouto had seen Date anything less than completely in control of himself. He was beautiful as he stared, eyes dark and mouth hanging open slightly. Gouto looked away first, pulling his chin free and bringing the glass of water up to his lips. As soon as he swallowed the pill, hands were pulling the glass from his hands and putting it on the bedside table. 

Before he could even make a joke, Date's lips were on his. Date's lips were rough, but his kisses were gentle. His breaths were shallow as his hand came up to cup Gouto's cheek. 

"You're so beautiful," Date said in between kisses, "you're so beautiful and so stupid, fuck."

Gouto couldn't think of a clever response so he resorted to grabbing Date by the collar and deepening their kiss. His hand was wet and cold from holding the ice pack, but Date didn't seem to mind. He moaned deep and needy as Gouto pressed his tongue into his mouth. 

It was surprising that a man so confident and commanding would be so pliant under his hands, Gouto thought as he slid his hand up Date's neck and up to the back of his head. He ran his fingers over the short hair on the back of Date's head and was rewarded with a soft sigh. 

Spurred on by the reactions, Gouto started to kiss down Date's chin only for the movement to cause pain to shoot along his shoulders. He winced and pulled away. 

"Too much," was all Gouto could think to say. 

Date seemed to understand as Gouto resumed his previous position on his stomach. 

"I can wait," Date said. His voice was tight and soft. After reapplying the ice , his hands went back to Gout's hair, fingers running through it slowly. His hands were so gentle as he stroked Gouto's head somehow managing to completely avoid the parts of his head that were hit. 

Gouto sighed going completely boneless into the bed. His lips were tingling from the kiss and his chest warm from the soft touches. He closed his eyes as let himself drift off under the gentle attention's of Date's hands. 


End file.
